Camino
by Anniih
Summary: Este día especial, la pequeña Amalia crea el camino para ir dando regalos a sus ex-tutores y tutores-padres, pero...no sabe si Francia se lo merece, porque todavía le tiene resentimiento, claro, disimulado. *USAxUK, Islas Vírgenes*


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece. El personaje Islas Vírgenes (Amalia) es de mi propiedad.

**Advertencia:** Am… ¿día de San Valentín? (Debí subirlo ayer, no se me dio el tiempo) Amalia regalando amores a todos sus tutores y ex-tutores… y Francis haciéndole bailar las hormonas. Narración.

**Pareja:** USAxUK, DenxNoru, EspaxRoma.

.

* * *

**Camino**

En la mañana saludó junto con su padre al británico entregándole un rico y sano desayuno de frutas, una taza de té y un jugo de naranja por el día del amor y la amistad. Entendió que no solo se trataba del amor de la persona que te gusta, también a los quiere, como la familia y amigos…y a los que fueron su familia también. Luego de las primeras felicitaciones del día, fueron a reunión. Sí, no importaba si era el día de la rana, del perro, de la escoba, de la iguana, había que trabajar igual.

Al llegar, era…lo mismo de siempre. Se aburrió y salió a dar una vuelta hasta el momento del receso. En ese momento aprovechó en acomodar su pequeño bolso que traía regalos para ciertas naciones. Primero quería encontrar al danés, ¿pero dónde? De seguro que estaría con el noruego…o tal vez bajo tierra por el rechazo del noruego. Caminó un tiempo encontrando por suerte a su anterior tutor sentado al lado de Noruega quien no demostraba ningún sentimiento aparte de mirar al cielo. Era más entretenido eso, que ver la cara estúpida del danés entregándole cartas de amor.

Ella se acercó amablemente saludándoles. Buscó en su bolso sacando unas cartas y unas cerezas envueltas. Dinamarca sonrió como nunca. Claramente no pensaría en que ella estaría enamorada de él, porque el amor tiene muchos significados.

― ¿Ves Noru? Deberías hacer lo mismo, darme regalos. ―dijo dando una probada a las cerezas.

―Te daría un regalo ―pausó calmado girando la cabeza hacia él, quien le brillaron los ojos al saber que era capaz de darle un regalito para este día tan especial―. Una bomba atómica.

Eso fue cruel sin pizca de amor.

Dándose cuenta que esos dos necesitaban estar solos, los dejó despidiéndose de cada uno con un beso en la mejilla. Dinamarca rió haciendo recordar que Noruega fue la mamá de la isleña por un tiempo. El noruego amenazó que si volvía decir lo mismo, lo enterraría vivo en el patio de la sede, ya que negaba que nunca fue la mamá. Prefirió no seguir con el tema, cambiándolo por las cartas. Leyó y…

― ¡Noru! ―exclamó sonriente dándole un abrazo― Hicimos tan buen trabajos los dos. Aquí dice que fuiste una buena mami.

―Te lo advertí.

―Pero yo no lo dije, lo escribió nuestra antigua hija. ―le mostró la carta.

Y…Noruega no podría enterrar a una niña, ¿verdad? Ese idiota del danés tenía que meterle esa idea de haber sido su mamá cuando la pequeña estuvo al cuidado del idiota. Por esta vez, perdió.

La estadounidense-británica al dejarlos solos caminó un poco llegando al segundo que…no lo tenía en la lista pero vale hacerlo. Tenía un regalo extra en caso de emergencia. Era Holanda comiendo –obligado– los chocolates de la belga. Soltó una risita divertida viéndolos juntos. Se aproximó a ellos. La rubia saludó alegre ofreciéndole los chocolates exclusivamente belgas. La menor tomó uno degustando complacida, para luego entregarle al mayor el presente. Era lo mismo que el del danés. Holanda se sorprendió. Ambos no se hablaban mucho ni cuando la cuidaba, pero aceptó amablemente. Y después se despidió con la intención de encontrar al español, quien la descubrió y la cuidó por unos años. Detiene el paso escuchando gritos en italianos. Se acercó de todas formas observando a Lovino irradiado de rojo furia con el entrecejo fruncido, haciéndolo desaparecer al notar la presencia de la ojiazul. Antonio sonrió (como si nunca lo hiciera) alzando los brazos muy animado deseando el feliz día del amor. España siempre le pareció divertido, no entendía porque el italiano se enojaba tanto con él. Pero en fin, le deseó lo mismo entregándole una carta y unos tomates bien rojitos…donde Italia del Sur le robó uno dándole un mordisco. Tenía hambre, eso explicaba todo.

Antonio volvió a reír bajo al leer la carta, se sintió avergonzado, para luego bajar y besarle la frente por el gran regalo. Ella gusta, se fue para que ellos dos disfrutaran del día, claro, si el menor de verdad lo estaba disfrutando.

Solo le faltaba una sola persona y no estaba segura de que se merecía algo de su parte…en este día. De todos modos…aunque quisiera borrarlo, la cuidó.

Ahora, camina por el pasillo afirmando su bolso con diseños de flores dando el toque caribeño. Lo buscó en el jardín sin tener resultados. Al parecer el destino está a su favor o algo así…eso espera. Estando en las profundidades de sus pensamientos, se tropieza. La caída le duele un poco, nada grave. Se sienta y…queda sorprendida. ¿Cómo demonios llegó Iggy a este lugar? Aunque le pregunte, no le responderá. Así que lo toma en sus brazos acomodándolo en la cabeza continuando con su misión. Pasa por una sala y…nada. Suspira agotada. Es mejor ir a buscar a sus padres.

― ¿Qué haces aquí _apetit_? ¿No encuentras a tus padres? ―Francia aparece por detrás todo casual con algo de preocupación pensando que la menor se ha perdido buscando a sus tutores. Aunque…no podría decirle que los vio entrando al baño y oyendo ruidos bastantes comprometedores.

La chica voltea dándole nervios. ―Tío Francis…lo estaba buscando.

― ¿Uhm? ¿Para qué? ―pregunta con una sonrisa amigable.

―Para…bueno… _Happy…Happy Valentine's day_. ―pronuncia cabizbajo y le entrega el presente.

― ¿Para mí? Que tierna eres. ―la encuentra de lo más tierna del mundo, pero no del todo. Al segundo pasado, es extraño que le regale algo en ese día… ¿será posible qué…?

―_Thanks_. También les di al tío Den, tío Antonio, a todos los que me cuidaron. ―le contesta aliviándole el susto. En verdad el francés se asustó.

―Oh, comprendo. ―pero la repuesta de la menor le hace bajar la voz observando el papel doblado. _A todos los que la cuidaron_. ¿Él le importa a pesar de lo sucedido?

Viendo que el mayor no dice nada estando concentrado en la carta, cree que es mejor irse.

―_Okay._ Yo me voy. ―informa pero su mano es detenida son suavidad. Ella voltea desentendida.

―Quédate ―le pide él con una expresión serena―. Me gustaría responderte las cosas que me has escrito.

―Pero… ―se le quiere imponer, y su mano no es soltada.

―A ver si has sacado algo de mí y~… ―sonríe cerrando los ojos acercándose a la isleña ― te compraré un Johnny Cake*.

―_Okay_. ―por supuesto que no se negará a ese alimento, además no será malo que la lea en su presencia… ¿y si no le gusta encontrándola hiriente? Intentó no hacerla de esa manera, sin embargo sus sentimientos son más fuertes. No es como la carta de Dinamarca mostrándole que fue feliz con ciertos berrinches; al fin al cabo fue feliz con él…y Noruega (aunque lo siga negando). Con España no fue mucho, pero él andaba contento y le transmitía aquella alegría. En sus padres no era y no es necesario entregarles un papel escrito para decirle lo que siente. Ellos lo saben, tal vez Alfred…un poco despistado. Y Francia…había escrito más de cuatro cartas. No quería dejarlo afuera, porque también fue su tutor.

¡Demonios!

El ambiente le incomoda. El silencio, la silueta del rubio todo pensativo moviendo los ojos en seguir la lectura. Amalia lo mira recostando la espalda en un mueble con Iggy en su cabeza afirmándose el bolso. Desvía la vista una y otra vez con un leve fruncido esperando que esto terminara ya. ¿Cuánto dura el receso?

Escucha el doblado del papel señalando que ha terminado. ¿Qué le dirá? ¿Es muy fuerte? Cree que sí ya que Francia apoya sus orbes en ella de manera…no expresa nada.

―Eso es lo que sientes. Pensé que ya lo habías superado.

―Cuando alguien te abandona es difícil de olvidar. ―lo mira directamente.

―No fui el único-

―_Denmark and Netherlands_ pidieron a _Spain_ cuidarme ―le corta antes de terminar para que se le refresque la memoria. No fue el único que la cuidó, pero sí en abandonarla y dirá que hicieron aquellos países a diferencia de él. Francia calla metiendo las manos con la carta en los bolsillos―. _England _se enteró y peleó con _Netherlands_ muchas veces para obtenerme, y al ganar, _Netherlands_ y _Spain_ deseaban sacar a _England_ sin poder hacerlo ―baja la cabeza sin llamar a los países como suele hacerlo―. _Denmark_ me vendió a _United States _al no poder cuidarme más y teniendo miedo de que _Germany _me invadiera ―moja los labios y traga―. ¿Qué hay de ti…_France_? Te metiste en ayudar a _Denmark_ a que no me vendiera a _United States_ sin que me estuvieras cuidando. Nunca me avisaste que te ibas ―presiona el tirando del bolso―. Cómo quieres que me sienta. Si cada vez que te veo me da nervios comenzando a dudar si eso fue verdad. No quise ser cruel ni hacer favoritismos, por eso creí que sería bueno darte el feliz día…aunque en verdad no quería. ―suaviza la voz al finalizar.

Nunca pensó que le había causado un remordimiento al haberla dejado. Sabe que de repente ella lo evade disimuladamente sin darle importancia, pero ahora entiende porque lo hace. Fue un desgraciado al abandonar a una niña siendo tan pequeña. Necesita remediar eso, que no siga retrocediendo a esa línea del tiempo. Entonces decide acercarse acaparando la atención de la menor. Se arrodilla cogiéndole la mano trigueña para besarla. La chica se enrojece de manera violenta. La única persona que le besa la mano es su mamá. Después se lavará la mano, pero no deja que siga sonrojada. Francis alza la mirada sosteniéndole la mano con sus dos blancas.

―Sé lo que deseas oír ―comienza a decir e Islas Vírgenes pestañea―. Perdóname pequeña.

El corazón se le detiene. Todo se le detiene. Los segundos, los minutos, el tiempo. Sus orbes se clavan en él sin poder creer lo que acaba de oír. Siempre quiso escucharlo durante tantos años y ahora lo tiene al frente Se cuestiona si debe aceptarlo.

―No tengo fundamentos para defenderme porque en realidad, y a pesar de que suene fuerte, te abandoné ―aunque hurgue palabras en su defensa, no las encontrará, ya que no las tiene. No puede inventarle que tenía cosas más importantes que se le impusieron. No es así, y suena demasiado fuerte―. _Merci_ por la carta ―sonríe―. Eso me ayudó a darme cuenta de muchas cosas.

Le responde dibujando una leve sonrisa. Siente alivio olvidando el resentimiento. Cuando Francia extiende la mano posando los dedos en su frente removiéndole los cabellos, se siente más aliviada y relajada. No fue tan malo después de todo en darle el presente donde recibe uno hecho en palabras. Acepta sus disculpas.

El país suelta un risilla, porque se acuerda que le debe algo preciado, que nunca lo dijo. Ella no le entiende y hace lo mismo de un modo forzado.

―Por la información de aquí, es obligación decirlo ―no del todo obligado señalando la carta dentro de su bolsillo, ya que la obligación que tiene pendiente está escrito ahí―. Las coletas que te hizo Den son lindas. ―eso es, y la pequeña sigue sorprendiéndose. No le ayuda mucho en el coloreo del rostro y del escalofrío transitando por todo su cuerpo, más un remolino en el estómago.

No le hizo falta que se lo dijera, solo quiso escuchar el perdón…solo eso. De todas formas, se alegra que se diera cuenta.

―Pero quizás algún día te pueda dar un peinado mejor―continúa―, parecido a mi maravillosa y deslumbrante melena envidia de todas las naciones ―se remueve las puntas del cabello rubio con una mano mientras que la otra la sigue sosteniendo. Luego la suelta poniéndose de pie―. Y bien… ¿Quieres el Johnny Cake?

―No…está bien así ―ya no le importa la oferta―. Es todo lo que quería oír.

―Ah, nunca te lo mencioné siendo _le pays de l'amour_. Soy un desconsiderado ―se rasca la cabeza de lo tonto que es―. A pesar de que seas hija del cejudo, eres muy bonita. Arthur debe cuidarte con armas potentes. Si tuviera una hija, haría lo mismo…o peor que Arthur.

Eso… ¿es un alago? Sin importar que tenga las cejas del inglés ¿la encuentra bonita? ¡¿Bonita? Exclama internamente. Deja salir una sonrisa tonta cuando le menciona que su figura materna la cuida con uñas y metralletas…es peor que eso. La protege con magia… ¡Dios, con magia! ¿Y su papá? Creyéndose el héroe. Se da cuenta que su familia no es normal.

―Feliz día de San Valentín. ―la saca de sus descubrimientos dándole por finalizada la conversación.

―Feliz…día. ―le cuesta un poco pronunciar. Aquello le queda gravado en la cabeza.

Y a Francis se le ocurre una buena idea.

―Hey, cuando seas más grande te invitaré a una cita y conocerás cosas nuevas con tío Francis. ¿Te parece? ―esa es su magnífica idea guiñando un ojo donde sale sin explicación una chispita y un corazón. No puede con ella estando tan pequeña, sobre todo con las cosas nuevas.

― ¿Una…ci-cita? ―está atónita más de lo que está.

―_Oui_. Conmigo. Piénsalo, y me lo dices cuando seas más grande como Elizaveta.

Amalia tendrá que esperar todo eso para que sea adulta. Bien…además que Francis no quiere parecer un depravado saliendo con una niña, hija de su mayor rival. Tiene sus principios. Aunque lo que más pide, que no sea exactamente igual a Hungría, solo físicamente.

― ¡O-okay! ¡By-bye, bye! ―y sale corriendo media tartamuda…y ruborizada. ¡En un par de años (es lo que cree) tendrá una cita!

El país se mantiene de pie mirando la salida de la sala. Curva los labios y suspira. ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir eso de la cita? Pasará un siglo o más para que la isleña se convierta toda una señorita de esas islas vírgenes. _Vírgenes…Vírgenes…_ Hay rumores que viven muchas lindas vírgenes en esas islas. Y ella… ¡¿Qué mierda está pensando? ¡Es una criatura! ¡Es su tío! Busca un libro y se golpea en la cabeza para que entre en razón y recupere la cordura (si es que la posee). Es mejor que tenga citas con vírgenes más adultas, es más concuerdo de su amorosa persona. Además, tendrá de suegros a esos dos…no es lo maravilloso del mundo. ¿Alfred y Arthur? Primero muerto y castrado.

Justo en eso, la estadounidense-británica regresa haciendo señas para que baje la altura. Las mejillas se le tiñen adquiriendo fruncir el ceño. El europeo la espera sea lo que sea que quiera hacer. Y le besa un lado del rostro. Se aleja, le sonríe y se va. Eso fue rápido.

Francia parpadea incorporando la espalda.

―Aw~, que linda es ―eso le encantó, fue tan lleno de ternura―. Nada comparada con esos dos que tiene de padres.

Aunque sea linda y tierna, no puede darle una cita…

Pero si llegara a crecer lo bastante para él, se dará la oportunidad o mejor dicho, lo mantendrá en su agenda del amor.

Am…am…

La verdad, ni aunque creciera no lo hará.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Debí subirlo ayer, pero no alcancé a terminarlo. El fic que tuve pensado hacer donde Francia actuaría como padre haciendo confundir a Amalia, no me salió como quería así que lo eliminé de mis documentos, prefiriendo hacer este. Quería hacerla media tsundere pero no me salió xD Los genes de Den y Alfred son más fuertes jajajajajaja. Con respecto al título, sería como el camino en ir por cada ex-tutor y llegar a Francia, y el de la disculpa.

Noruega siempre tan romántico (?)

***Johnny Cake**: Conocido como "Johnnycake, Johnny Cake, Journey Cake, y Johnny Bread". En un postre popular de las Islas Vírgenes Británicas, aunque su nombre original fue "Journey Cake" o "Pastel de Viaje", es un pastel dulce hecho de masa; una especie de pan elaborado con harina de maíz.

.

Le hice un Formspring a Amalia donde pueden hacerles preguntas y ella (o sea yo que la ruleo) les contestará sin que estén registradas.

h t t p: / /www. formspring. me/IslasVirgenes

Espero que les haya gustado y divertido.

Saludos! Bye bye!

**¿Review's?**

_Ahora me voy a escribir los UKxUkeSA que debo. Jojojojojo! (?)_


End file.
